Bebe Bondage
by Mitchkpfan
Summary: In order to save some familiar scientists, Team Possible gets some help from their friends.


Bebe Bondage

By Mitch

Kim Possible is owned by Disney. Used Without Permission

"Wow!" gasped Dr. Renton and Dr. Vivian Porter in unison.

Thanks to the efforts of the Global Justice-led relief effort after the Lowardian invasion, the Middleton Space Center had been quickly rebuilt, expanded upon, and improved. The new robotics lab was state of the art with equipment that would not be obsolete any time soon (well, not very soon at least).

"I call dibs!" said an excited Vivian.

"No one is getting 'dibs'," said Dr. Renton, "we're sharing this lab, remember?"

"Uh, I'm kidding? Get a sense of humor, Rent!"

Dr. Renton hated it when Vivian called her that and it never got easier. She was thrilled when she learned that the space center would be re-opening and they would all have their jobs back. She was less than thrilled when she learned that she would be partnered with Dr. Porter this time around (and that Dr. Porter preferred to be called by her first name). They never saw eye-to-eye on anything, what with Vivian's loose idea of dress as well as her less than professional manner. Admittedly, she saw Vivian as an intelligent and good person, she just did not seem very professional. She was too laid back. Not that Dr. Renton didn't know how to relax herself. It was just that she believed that there were times for relaxing, but work, especially for scientists in robotics, was not one of those times.

"I kinda hoped Dr. Freeman could work with us," said Vivian, "the man's made breakthroughs in artificial intelligence that put mine to shame."

"I'm glad he's working here at all," said Dr. Renton, "I guess he needed to do something besides freelancing. You seem to enjoy talking shop with him at the cafeteria."

"We're just friends," said Vivian defensively, "just because I like brainy types doesn't mean anything. So, what about you?"

"Me? I'm not looking for anyone, not right now anyway. My son Felix is the only man for me and we're doing okay by ourselves…"

Dr. Renton stopped herself when she saw three female silhouettes with glowing red eyes behind the open doorway…

* * *

Middleton's franchise of the Bueno Nacho restaurant chain had been quickly rebuilt after the invasion from the Lowardian Empire and was now celebrating it's grand re-opening. In the outside patio were teen heroes Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, having a lunch double-date with fellow couple Felix Renton and Zita Flores.

"Here's to graduation, summer, and surviving," said Kim while raising her glass of milk.

"Here, here!" said Ron while raising his drinking dup of grape soda, "I always knew it would be me or the school. I didn't think it would be trashed that badly, though."

"It's being rebuilt, Ron," said Zita, "they're expanding it and it'll be finished by fall."

"I'm just glad to get away from the school cafeteria," said Felix, "I couldn't take that slop anymore."

"Ditto," agreed Zita, "I never figured how it could legally be called food. Felix and I are heading to Upperton Community College together. What about you two?"

"We're…still waiting," said Kim uncomfortably.

"Waiting for my acceptance letters, if that's what you mean," said Ron bitterly.

Kim sighed. She was hoping to avoid this bit of conversation.

"Ron," said Felix, "you're smarter than some people give you credit for. Some schools somewhere must have accepted you. You should get a letter soon"

"I guess," said Ron, "and there are worse things than not making it to college."

Kim's hand tightened on his. They were both recently assured that their relationship would keep going on, no matter the distance between them. Of course, being accepted into the same school would still make things easier for them.

"Anyway," said Felix, changing the subject, "I'm glad your folks have their house rebuilt, Kim. Are you still staying there?"

"Yeah," answered Kim, "at least for now. I've lived there my whole life and I want to milk what's left of the time I have left here."

"Speaking of 'milk'," said Zita to Kim, "do you always have salad and milk? I mean, I like to watch my health too, but we're supposed to be celebrating."

"I have to keep in shape, Zita," explained Kim, "I am in a risky business and I'm usually on call. I believe in moderation, but I feel like I have to stay on my toes. That's why I just got a dojo installed in my room."

"A dojo?" asked Felix, "it must be big for one person. Are you thinking of recruiting anyone for you're team?"

"Actually, I've already asked Monique," admitted Kim, "but she's still thinking about it. I admit, it is a bit lonely in there when Ron is busy working at Smarty Mart or watching little Hana."

"You could always invite me," said Zita, "you know how I'm kind of capable from that time with the Ravemaster."

"Sorry, Zita," said Kim "but that was virtual reality and we're talking about the field. And in this field, 'kind of' doesn't quite cut it."

"You've let Felix in a couple of times."

"Actually," correct Felix, "I kind of let myself in. But Kim, you're okay with letting Monique in? I never thought she had that type of skill."

"She's had some mission experience," explained Kim, "from…'letting herself in', come to think…"

Just then, the Kimmunicator on Kim's wrist rang it's distinctive ring tone, interrupting her. Vacation's over, thought Kim as she pressed a button to show webmaster Wade Load on the view screen.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"I got a hit on the site from your dad," said Wade, "it looks like Dr. Porter, Dr. Renton, and Felix's mom have been kidnapped!"

"What?!" exclaimed Felix, "when? By who?!"

"Is Felix…with you right now?" asked Wade.

"Pretty much," said Kim, realizing that Ron and herself would have an extra sidekick or two on this mission, wither she liked it or not.

* * *

The security guards let Kim in easily, some recognizing her as Dr. Possible's daughter while others knew her by reputation. Felix was identified as Dr. Renton's son. Ron, Rufus, and Zita had some trouble getting in until it was known that they were with Kim.

The lab seemed untouched save for some papers spilled on the floor. Nothing seemed missing, besides the victims, and the computers were untouched.

"So," said Kim, "they only wanted Dr. Freeman, Felix's mom, and Vivian, all experts in robotics."

"We haven't seen Vivian in a long time," said Ron to himself. "I wonder if she's still hot."

This earned him curious looks from Rufus and Felix and a dirty look from Kim (and a lesser one from Zita).

"Oh, uh, I can wonder, right? I mean, it's been a while."

"Just keep your eyes in your sockets," warned Kim, "Anyway, I just did a scan of the room with my Kimmunicator. No unexpected fingerprints and no proof of foreign objects, but there are traces of body heat. Also, the security footage only shows the two of them working and then missing with no sign of editing."

"Disappearing bad guys," said Ron, "that sounds familiar."

"It should," said Kim, "here's a holographic recreation of the heat pattern."

After pressing a button, the Kimmunicator projected five female-shaped heat patterns. Two were obviously Drs. Renton and Porter, but the other three seemed familiar for a less welcome reason.

"The Bebe robots?" asked Ron, "but they were destroyed twice! How do they keep returning from the recycling bin?"

"The Bebes? My mom's mentioned them a couple of times," asked Felix, "but what are they, exactly?"

"Upgraded models of female robots Dr. Drakken built back in college," explained Kim, "but they seem different this time around. Smaller, and they didn't show on the security footage at any speed."

"I guess they've been upgraded again," said Wade, "but what I don't get is how they could be back at all."

"It wouldn't be the first time," said Kim, "I think they rebuilt themselves the last time. Now, if only we knew why they wanted the doctors."

* * *

Dr. Renton looked around after she and Vivian regained consciousness. Dr. Freeman was there as well, and just coming to. The room they were in was a laboratory even more state-of-the-art than their own. She wondered who would bring them there and why when her answer appeared in front of her.

Three female shaped humanoids appeared in front of them. They had blue metallic "skin", glowing red eyes, and wore blond wigs and black one-piece suits.

"You're the Bebes," identified Dr. Freeman, "I read about you in a robotics journal after I was freed from your inventor, Dr. Drakken. You seem…different somehow. A little smaller than your photo."

"We are the Bebes 2.0," they said collectively, "we have been upgraded to maximum efficiency. In theory, at least."

"By who?" asked Dr. Renton, "you were destroyed by Kim Possible's team, twice, and you couldn't have put yourself back together on your own."

"That knowledge is not your concern," said the Bebes in unison.

"Why do you want us?" asked Vivian, "I doubt it's to swap tech talk."

"Because we want you to improve us even more. You three humans have the greatest knowledge of robotics in the country, if not the world, and Bebes must be perfect!"

Well, thought Dr. Renton, at least there's no need to help you with speaking in perfect unison.

* * *

Tracing the heat pattern trails of the Bebes worked rather well. The Sloth, Kim's rocket powered car, took them to Brazil in record time. Eventually, Kim spotted a familiar bee hive-like structure, but it was looking less familiar this time. It seemed triple-plated and had plasma cannons set up at every perimeter. The Sloth landed in the nearby rainforest.

"The old Bebe hive, eh?" said Ron, "it looks different somehow. Less sweet, more threatening."

"They've upgraded it, Ron," said Kim, "and I bet there's security inside there as well."

"I see the cannons, but I bet that the Bebes themselves are the main security," said Felix, "when you move fast, have great strength, and cameras for eyes, interior security seems kinda redundant."

"They share a signal for their thoughts, right," said Zita, "can't we just jam it?"

"We've tried that a couple of times," explained Kim, "and it didn't work the second time."

"If we can't stop them altogether, we could come up with something to slow them down," suggested Felix.

"Hmm, I like that," said Kim, "I hate it when they can't stay still. It makes it harder to kick them, which is usually all I can do to them."

"Can I have a piece of that action?" asked Zita, "I've never gotten a chance to kick real villain tail."

"I don't know, Zita," said Ron, "The Bebes are hardcore; literately. What with being made of metal and all. If you two looked like Bebes, that might make getting in easier."

That was a light bulb moment if there ever was one.

"Ron," asked Kim, "do you still have that make-up kit?"

* * *

"Well, this is a pickle," said Dr. Freeman, looking over their cell / makeshift laboratory, "of course, this sort of thing has happened to me before."

"It's a first for me," said Dr. Renton, "I don't know if I should be flattered or scared."

"Try 'upset'," said Vivian, "I never got over the time my work being was infringed. How do you think I feel about being kidnapped?"

"Okay," said Dr. Renton, "I admit I'm not enjoying myself. So, do we try to escape or wait for rescue. I'm sure someone's noticed that we're gone by now."

"I'm sure they would have called Miss Possible by now," said Dr. Freeman, "this isn't exactly a matter for the conventional authorities."

"I'm betting Dr. Possible called her," said Vivian, "I once had my doubts about her, but I owe my job."

"'Dr. Possible'?" I always called him 'James'," said Dr. Renton. "at least, that's what he insisted on being called when we met."

"I don't think I know him well enough to go first name basis with him," said Vivian, "plus, I don't think his wife would like it."

"I've met his wife on occasion," said Dr. Renton, "and I doubt she would be jealous over something like that. Frankly, I'm kind of jealous of them since my own marriage only lasted a couple of years."

"I'm not looking for anyone right now," said Dr. Freeman, "I always had trouble with human interaction. I guess that's why I got into robotics."

"Same here," said Vivian, "but it was mainly forced on me. I always felt like I was 'eye candy' for guys. I guess it was to get my mind off them. What about you, Renton?"

"Well," started Dr. Renton, feeling uncomfortable, "I just wanted to help Felix and I guess I got lost in making a good wheelchair for him. I already had a background in robotics, but that was more of a hobby back then. After making the chair, I couldn't stop myself and I've done robotics ever since."

"Wow," said Vivian, "uh, thanks for that story and all, but shouldn't we be concentrating on getting out of here?"

* * *

"And this is a regular thing for you guys?" asked Monique as she exited the air force jet, "I mean, I see you come and go this way a lot and I've gone myself a couple of times, but…"

"You get used to it," said Kim, "be glad we just drove away from the hive to this spot. So, you have the stuff?"

"Right here," said Monique, revealing a bag containing two identical blond wigs with bassinets, blue painted loafers, and black dresses.

"That was quick," said Zita, "I heard you were good, but I'm still impressed."

"It helps that you and Kim are the same size as each other and the Bebes," said Monique, "plus, they don't wear much. Personally, I think Dr. Drakken didn't think much in the way of fashion when he made them. Oh, I also have red contact lenses and make up."

"We only need to cover our faces, arms, and legs," said Kim to Zita, "and I'll help with your make-up if you help with mine."

"Okay," said Zita," but where do we change?"

"In the Sloth. Sorry, boys, but you don't need the distraction."

Ron and Felix looked rather embarrassed by that statement.

"Wait…we…I'd…never…," they stammered.

"We know," said Zita, "she's just playing you. Right Kim?"

"Uh, right," said Kim, not sounding completely convincing.

* * *

Kim and Zita applied make-up for each other (and left some space for their pores to breath). They also wore red contact lenses, blond wigs with bassinets, and blue panted loafers to pose as bare robot feet. In the end, they wouldn't be mistaken for Bebe 1.0s, but they had a good resemblance to these 2.0s.

"I don't know how many there are of them this time," said Kim, "but at least this might cause momentary confusion."

"Kim, you look great!" Ron declared to one of the disguised girls, "I'd hug you, but it might smear the make-up."

"Ron, I'm Zita," said the "Bebe" that Ron was facing in slightly Hispanic accent.

The other "Bebe" scowled at Ron while Felix looked on in amusement.

"Well," said Ron to Felix, "they are the same size and everything! Well, not everything. I mean, they, well, Kim is…"

"Just promise to make up for it later, Ron," said Kim in a slightly flirty voice, "and you can start by joining in the fight later."

"Me? I've always been on the sidelines when it came to Bebes. Not intentionally, it was due to circumstance, but…"

"You'll be joining this Bebe battle, Ron," said Felix, "and you won't be alone."

As Zita and Kim approached the Bebe hive, Zita looked at Kim and noticed that she seemed uncomfortable.

"I thought you did undercover work often," Zita quipped, "that's what I hear, anyway."

"Yeah, people say that," said Kim, "but I can count the times I've been undercover on one hand. Plus, I always get found out. I usually go as myself and try to be sneaky. What about you?"

"You're talking to a role-player," said Zita proudly, "granted, I don't do LARP, so this feels like a first to me. Also, I don't like this make-up; it makes me feel like I've been painted on."

"Same here," said Kim, "I don't even wear much make-up on my face. Right now, I feel like a mime in training. Anyway, just act stiff and remember that the Bebes share a hive-mind: they all think alike."

"Wouldn't it tip them off if they can't read our minds?"

"We just need to distract them and get the scientists out," explained Kim, "we'll worry about fighting them later. Ron has the Kimmunicator; he should be jamming the signal for the doors around…"

Kim was interrupted when the doors to the hive suddenly opened.

"That was quick service," said Zita, "especially since we're talking about Ron."

"I promised to kiss him for it later," explained Kim, "now, let's motor."

* * *

The Bebes were waiting impatiently for their new upgrades. They could not understand why humans worked so slow. Dr. Drakken spent a decade upgrading the Bebe 0.1 to the 1.0. Surely, the greatest robotics scientists on Earth could improve them to their next generation.

In fact, their benefactor rebuilt and improved them in no time.

Their collective hive mind them noticed two individuals. They appeared to be Bebes, but they were off-model somewhat. Also, they had heat signatures closer to…humans.

"What is your designation?" asked Bebe 1 to the newcomers.

"Bebes 4 and 5," answered one with a slightly Hispanic accent.

"Is there a problem with your speech synthesizer?" asked Bebe 2, "where is your Swedish accent?"

"We just come online," asked the other one in a familiar voice.

"We were not informed of any new Bebe units arriving," stated Bebe 3.

"Yes, well…Zita, wig off and run."

The "Bebes" threw off their wigs and threw them at the faces of two of the real Bebes, blocking their optical sensors. Bebe three recognized one imposter as Kim Possible; threat level: hefty.

Bebe 3 engaged battle with the Possible human, ignoring the other human female who was running from the battle.

* * *

"I've come up with a lot of ways to sabotage the Bebes," said Vivian, "we could pretend to upgrade them, but actually cause them to break down!"

"I think they might be too smart for that," said Dr. Freeman.

"Besides," said Dr. Renton, "it would take a while to even get the parts. We'll have to either get out on our own or get rescued."

Just then, the door opened and a Bebe entered….or was it a Bebe? In fact, she almost looked familiar.

"Aren't you a little small to be a Bebe?" asked Dr. Renton teasingly.

"Hmm? Oh yeah."

The "Bebe" ditched her wig, revealing a familiar young woman.

"I'm Zita Flores; I'm here to rescue you."

"Nice references," said Dr. Freeman.

"No offense," said Vivian, "but we were hoping for Kim Possible, not some wannabe!"

"It's alright," said Dr. Renton, "I know her and I bet Felix and Kim Possible's team aren't far behind."

"Got that right, Dr. R.," said Zita, "and I don't like the guilt trip I have right now with Kim being our 'cover fire'."

* * *

Kim really hated fighting a Bebe. She really hated fighting three Bebes, since the other two removed the wigs that blocked their eyes. She especially hated fighting fast Bebes. Damaging them wasn't that hard; she just needed to kick them with her hard shoes or have them hit each other. But it was hard to do that when they moved so fast!

Then, the Bebes started to slow down and the automatic door opened. Kim knew who it was before they entered, both of them sitting on a hover chair and one of them wearing the Kimmunicator.

"Ron, Felix, the signal jammed them?"

"You know it," said Ron, "and I understand you want us to be a piece of this action?"

"It's a date," said Kim, "but Rufus can join too."

"He's got another appointment," said Felix, "he chewing through the computer systems so the Bebes can't transfer their consciousness wirelessly."

As he said this, Kim disabled a Bebe by beheading it, but found herself dodging another's extending arms. A duck and a flip got her out of harm's way, but the two remaining Bebes then noticed Ron, who had leaped from the chair to join Kim.

"Subject 1: Felix Renton," said the two Bebes in unison, "threat level: critical. Subject 2: Ron Stoppable. Threat level: nonexistent."

"Ouch," said Ron, "you know how to hurt a guy."

One Bebe ran to Ron, with it's robotic arms at the ready.

"Woah!" said Ron, "that wasn't a challenge!"

The Bebe tried to hit him with its extending arms. Ron jumped and dodged successfully, but the attacks were still close.

"Hey," he said, "watch the hair! I've learned to like this cowlick!"

Ron then panicked and did an impromptu kick, which loosened the Bebe's head. It went around aimlessly while the other Bebe went toward Felix, extending it's arms.

"Hey!" said Felix, "watch the chair! These extras don't come cheap!"

Felix hit a switch on his arm rest and a mechanical arm with a grapple shot from his chair. It grabbed that Bebe and crushed it.

"Now, for round two."

Felix tried to grab the Bebe that was fighting Ron, but this Bebe was still wandering around. Soon, it knocked into Kim's opponent. They fell into a mess of metal and sparks.

"Wow," said Ron, "that was easier than I thought."

"I probably should take you two Bebe bashing more often," said Kim as she planted a big kiss on her man's lips.

"Woah," said a familiar female voice, "ease up on the floor show!"

Kim and Ron stopped what they were doing and looked in the direction of the voice. Sure enough, it was Zita with the scientists.

"Isn't that sweet?" said Vivian, "I guess they do belong together!"

"I thought they already were when I first met them," said Dr. Renton.

"Cute," said Dr. Renton, "they remind me of Zita and Felix."

"Someone say my name?" said a familiar boy on a hovering wheelchair, lowering down in front of his mother. They then hugged.

"I'd say someone's grounded for leaving home without telling me," quipped Dr. Renton, "but I guess I can make an exception in this case."

"You better," said Zita, getting into her man's chair, "I think we still have some celebrating to do."

"All right!" said a muffled voice.

Everyone turned to see Rufus heading from a wreaked control terminal and heading to Ron's shoulder.

* * *

Later, all parties involved met at the Space Center, with Kim and Ron facing their friends.

"You all did well," said Kim, "and I couldn't think of anyone else to have on my team…"

"You mean we're in?" asked Zita with enthusiasm.

"Yes," said Kim, "but on two conditions: that we get permission from your parents first and that we get a good amount of training in you."

"Well, Mom?" asked Felix, with a certain look on his face.

"I think you've already proven yourself, dear," said Dr. Renton with a smile, "just remember to call, okay?"

"Alright," said Ron, "you're official, bud!"

"Actually," said Felix, "I don't think I would do this without Zita."

"Don't worry," said Zita, "I think that can be arranged. My parents are pretty easy going."

"I know I didn't see much action on this one," said Monique, "but I might as well join, just to keep you all out of trouble."

"Alright," said Kim, "we'll whip up a training schedule later. Don't worry; I don't think it will take long for you guys."

While Kim and her friends discussed the future of the team, Dr. Renton spoke with Vivian and Dr. Freeman.

"So," said Dr. Renton, "that was an interesting heart-to-heart back there."

"Yeah," said Vivian and we had to be P.O.R.s for that. Prisoners of Robots."

"Clever," said Dr. Freeman, "I just wish we knew who rebuilt the Bebes. Anyway, I'm attending a conference on nano technology this weekend. Either of you want to come with?"

"Oh, I'm in," said Vivian, "I might get some ideas. Want to come with, Rent?"

"On one exception," said Dr. Renton," no more 'Rent'."

"Oh. I'm sorry…"

"It's 'Sara'," said Dr. Sara Renton with a smile.

END…OR THE BEGINNING


End file.
